


Clean Sheets

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis lazes about in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

He stretched his bare legs across the cool empty bed, reveling in finding a new cool spot every time the sheets warmed to his body. He rolled over to avoid the brightness of the sun shimmering though the blinds and tangled himself further in the bed sheets.

He nuzzled into the pillow next to him, smelling the peroxide smell from James’ recently bleached hair. He took another sniff, and closed his eyes. There was a hint of his hair gel, along with sweat, and that little wisp of sweet defiance that was all James.

James was no Spike, but the residue of his character was still there. Alexis could feel when he would shift back and forth. When James was nipping at his neck, he was James, but when James was looking long and deep into Alexis’ eyes, a shiver would race through Alexis at the vulnerability he saw there. The same kind of vulnerability he gave to Spike when he was working with Sarah. James lived close to the surface, but Spike was something he kept down deep. A part of him that he could choose to let surface or not.

But the smell on Alexis' pillows, and the ache in his thighs was all James. He left behind a residue too. One that Alexis found irresistible and mystifyingly comforting.

Aly wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. He would put off feeling guilty and washing the smell of James off sheets until then.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
